icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lonnie Loach
Canadian | birth_date = April 14, 1968 | birth_place = New Liskeard, ON, CAN | draft = 98th overall | draft_year = 1986 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2003 2005 – 2006 }} Lonnie Loach (born April 14, 1968 in New Liskeard, Ontario, Canada) is a retired professional ice hockey player who spent the majority of his career in the IHL but also played briefly in the NHL with the Ottawa Senators, Los Angeles Kings, and Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. He played left wing and shot left-handed. Playing career After one season with the Guelph Platers of the OHL Loach was drafted by the Chicago Blackhawks in the 5th round, 98th overall in the 1986 NHL Entry Draft. After being drafted Loach returned to the Platers and played another 2 years with the team. Loach then turned pro and played the next 3 years in the IHL. During the 1990–1991 season Loach led the IHL with 131 points in 81 games and helped lead the Fort Wayne Komets to the Turner Cup Finals. Following the 1990–1991 season Loach signed as a free agent with the Detroit Red Wings. He spent one year with the Red Wings' minor league affiliate Adirondack Red Wings, scoring 86 points in 67 games during the 1991–1992 season. In 1992 Loach was claimed in the Expansion Draft by the Ottawa Senators. The 1992–1993 season saw Loach finally make his NHL debut. He appeared in 3 games with the Senators early in the season, but was eventually released. Loach was quickly picked up by the Los Angeles Kings however, and he earned a spot on the Kings roster. He played in 50 games, scoring 23 points. Following the season Loach was again claimed in the Expansion Draft, this time by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. He was unable to crack the Mighty Ducks roster for the 1993–1994 season, spending the majority of the year with the San Diego Gulls while appearing in 3 games with the Mighty Ducks. This would be the last time Loach would play in the NHL. Loach spent the next 5 years in the IHL. His most successful season during this time was during the 1995–1996 season when he scored 86 points with the Detroit Vipers. Loach would also make stops with the San Antonio Dragons, Long Beach Ice Dogs, and Kansas City Blades. Loach then played from the 1999–2000 season until the 2002–2003 season with the Missouri River Otters of the UHL. Over 4 seasons he scored 310 points in 238 games with the River Otters. During the 2002–2003 season Loach also made an appearance with the Los Angeles Kings minor league affiliate Manchester Monarchs, playing 3 games. Loach retired from hockey following the 2002–2003 season. For the 2003–2004 season Loach was hired as the head coach of the River Otters and coached the team for the majority of the year, but was replaced after 70 games and a dismal 16–47–7 record. Loach came out of retirement for the 2005–2006 season with the River Otters, skating in 21 games with the team before retiring again in 2006. He had his #33 retired by the River Otters, the only player to have his number retired by the team. Awards * 1986: OHL Rookie of the Year * 1991: IHL Second All-Star Team * 1991: Leo P. Lamoureux Memorial Trophy (leading scorer in IHL) Career statistics --- Regular season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1985-86 Guelph Platers OHL 65 41 42 83 63 20 7 8 15 16 1986-87 Guelph Platers OHL 56 31 24 55 42 5 2 1 3 2 1987-88 Guelph Platers OHL 66 43 49 92 75 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Saginaw Hawks IHL 32 7 6 13 27 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Flint Spirits IHL 41 22 26 48 30 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Fort Wayne Komets IHL 54 15 33 48 40 5 4 2 6 15 1989-90 Indianapolis Ice IHL 3 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Canadian National Team Intl 9 3 1 4 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Fort Wayne Komets IHL 81 55 76 131 45 19 5 11 16 13 1991-92 Adirondack Red Wings AHL 67 37 49 86 69 19 13 4 17 10 1992-93 Los Angeles Kings NHL 50 10 13 23 27 1 0 0 0 0 1992-93 Ottawa Senators NHL 3 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Phoenix Roadrunners IHL 4 2 3 5 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 San Diego Gulls IHL 74 42 49 91 65 9 4 10 14 6 1993-94 Mighty Ducks of Anaheim NHL 3 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 San Diego Gulls IHL 13 3 10 13 21 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Detroit Vipers IHL 64 32 43 75 45 3 2 1 3 2 1995-96 Detroit Vipers IHL 79 35 51 86 75 11 1 5 6 8 1996-97 San Antonio Dragons IHL 70 24 37 61 45 9 1 3 4 10 1997-98 San Antonio Dragons IHL 52 7 29 36 22 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Kansas City Blades IHL 22 9 5 14 6 3 1 0 1 0 1998-99 Long Beach Ice Dogs IHL 30 12 9 21 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Chicago Wolves IHL 1 0 0 0 0 8 0 3 3 0 1999-00 Missouri River Otters UHL 58 29 56 85 20 3 3 2 5 2 2000-01 Chicago Wolves IHL -- -- -- -- -- 2 0 0 0 0 2000-01 Missouri River Otters UHL 56 27 37 64 29 4 2 6 8 2 2001-02 Missouri River Otters UHL 56 35 49 84 26 4 3 2 5 2 2002-03 Missouri River Otters UHL 68 29 48 77 48 3 0 1 1 0 2002-03 Manchester Monarchs AHL 3 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Missouri River Otters UHL 21 4 7 11 12 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL totals 56 10 13 23 29 1 0 0 0 0 International Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type GP W L T OTL Pct 2003-04 Missouri River Otters UHL Head Coach 70 16 47 0 7 0.279 External links * * Legends of Hockey profile Category:Born in 1968 Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:Flint Spirits players Category:Fort Wayne Komets players Category:Guelph Platers alumni Category:Indianapolis Ice players Category:Kansas City Blades players Category:Long Beach Ice Dogs players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Missouri River Otters players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Saginaw Hawks players Category:San Antonio Dragons players Category:San Diego Gulls (IHL) players Category:HDD Olimpija Ljubljana players